


Valentine's Day

by Hanalea_wolf1992



Series: Little Iron Stag [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Elia ships it, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I kinda blame Friends for this, Nobody believes them, Teenage characters, They are on a break, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalea_wolf1992/pseuds/Hanalea_wolf1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has TONS of mistakes but I wanted to publish something for Valentine’s Day.  
> All characters are 17-18 year olds.  
> Shameless humor, fluff and nonsense.

Only ten minutes had passed since Stannis arrived to that thrice dammed party and he already hated it.

He still did not know why he had let Massey convince him to come, these kind of gatherings definitely weren’t Stannis’ thing. He loathed packed rooms, the noise, the horrid pink-hearted themed decorations, that distasteful smell of beer that reminded him of her older brother and how particularly irritating he got when drunk. Damn Robert.

On top of it all, because of course that was his luck, _she_ had to be here too. The first thing he saw when he set foot on that damned house was that familiar flash of crimson hair that confirmed that his not-quite-ex-girlfriend had decided to attend the party too.

Stannis had to admit that he was unsure about the current state of their relationship since two days prior, when Mel and him had a heated discussion that ended up with her screaming “I NEED A FUCKING BREAK FROM YOU RIGHT KNOW, BECAUSE IF I HAVE TO SPEND ONE MORE SECOND SEEING THAT DAMNMED FACE OF YOURS I SWEAR TO THE LORD, STANNIS! I SWEAR TO THE LORD!” and then storming out while him and a wide eyed Renly, that had abandoned the pretense of playing with his lego set, watched her go.

He couldn’t remember what exactly had started the argument, but he had the nagging feeling it had been his fault, like every time Mel lost her temper. He was surprised she had not ended things sooner and found herself someone less complicated. The pool of willing suitors certainly wouldn’t be shallow, he thought bitterly.

Still, their relationship was not entirely finished if the text saying “We are not over, we are on a break” she send him after leaving his house was anything to go by. Sighing, he went to grab something to drink. He poured himself a glass of lemonade and drank, cringing at the taste. It was too sweet.

He scanned the room looking for Justin but he was nowhere in sight. _Damn you, Massey!_ He was not sure if Richard was coming and Davos had finally worked out the courage to ask Marya out. That only left Salla but since Mel was here, he supposed Selyse was too and that meant Salladhor Saan was lost to the world tonight.

He was still sipping his sugary drink when someone slapped his back “What are you doing here all alone, Stanny?” a flushed and smiling Justin Massey drawled, ignoring the nickname, Stannis scowled at his friend “You were the one who dragged me here and then disappeared” he muttered.

“Thought you’ll be with Mel by now” Justin said puzzled.

“I told you” Stannis gritted “We are on a break.”

“Ah… sure… I remember” he said smirking. _Damn you, Massey_. “Well Stanny. Horpe, a beer keg and a challenge are waiting for me! And I will face them on my honor as a knight!” Stannis rolled his eyes so hard his head hurt. “See you later!” Justin said cheerfully, slapping his back again.  Stannis watched him go fuming as he heard him laugh and murmur “On a break… yeah right.”

He was very much done with this damned party and was seriously considering to just leave before having to face Mel. But things never turned out like Stannis wanted, and just as he was about to sneak out a small hand grabbed his arm.

“Are you leaving already, Stannis?” he looked down and made contact with Elia’s dark eyes.

“Umm… yeah, I guess” He liked Elia, she was nice and not obnoxious like most of the people he attended school with. Still, that smirk on her face was making him feel uneasy.

“Ohhh… but you can’t go, you’ll miss the fun!” she said mischievously “Come, sit with me.”

“I really shou…” but he was cut off by her dragging him by the arm towards a brownish, old looking couch.

“Sooooo… why aren’t you with Mel?”

“Uh… I”

“I found it weird when she came without you. Also, I’ve never seen her scowl that much… that’s kinda your job” he squirmed and she smirked at his awkwardness.

“So what happened?” she asked, now more serious.

“We are on a break” he murmured, he felt stupid for having to keep repeating that. Like that Ross guy from that dumb show Mel forced him to watch sometimes.

“Oh, that’s a shame, but I’m sure you’ll work it out” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder “You are too cute together for going around and breaking up.”

He flushed and ducked his head, embarrassed.

“She’s crazy about you, everyone can tell” she told him gently.

“Y-you think so?”

“And same goes to you, am I right?” He could only nod, still blushing.

“Well then, you should talk to her, both of you need it…Also she’s looking at us with murder in her eyes right now.”

Stannis gulped and a shiver ran down his spine. He could _feel_ her glare.

 

* * *

 

Melisandre did not know why in the name of R’hllor she let Selyse drag her to this stupid party. Okay, she knew well. She had not being able to deny Selyse her help when her parents had refused to let her go out alone and much less with Salla. Especially after some incident in the laundry room that she had been slightly scared to ask more about.

Anyway, she had sacrificed her planned quiet evening to help her best friend, and it had nothing to do with finding out _he_ was going to be here too. Not at all.

She’s still found quite ridiculous that King Grumpy Ass was willing to attend a party like this. He hated them. Unless he was planning to _conveniently_ forget they had not really broke up and… But that was nonsense, besides she doubted he really was going to show up, perhaps he only told Justin he was coming so he would stop bothering him.

She was decided to search for Selyse, since she had already ditched her for Salla, and tell her she was going home. Maybe she could still relax and forget all about Valentine’s Day and His Royal Grumpiness.

She found Selyse and Salla on the stairs in a tangle of lips and limbs _. They could have at least tried to make it to a room_.

She cleared her throat loudly hoping to gain their attention.

“Oh, Hi Mel” greeted a very flushed and disheveled Selyse.

“Hey Mel, Where’s Stanny”? Salladhor asked.

“I have no idea” she replied, feigning disinterest.

“Well I saw him just a minute ago, thought you’ll be with him by now” he added while Selyse, not so subtly, elbowed him. _Great._

“We are on a break” Mel said through gritted teeth and Salla looked at her as if she had grown another head. Selyse elbowed him again.

“Fuck, woman” he muttered while rubbing his side. “Yeah…he kind of told us about it” He said awkwardly, glaring at Selyse half-heartedly.

“Right… I think I’m going to head out now” Mel murmured.

“You sure?” Selyse asked, concerned.

“Yeah… Salla can drop you at my house later so your parents don’t suspect anything.”

“Okay… You sure you’ll be fine?”

“Yeah, don’t worry” she smiled lightly “See you later.”

She turned around but still hear their hushed conversation.

“There’s no such thing as a ‘break’ for them. These two are practically attached to the hip” Salla whispered-shouted.

“Shut up! I think they’re lying too, but that’s what she told me!” Selyse answered.

“The seven hells will freeze over before those two can be apart for more than one week, I tell you.”

Mel scowled and stomped her feet, searching her way out when she saw _him._ And he wasn’t alone, Elia Martell was sitting beside him, _touching_ him _. Oh no, not on my watch._

She walked purposely towards them, glaring holes at her treacherous boyfriend’s back. He tapped him on the shoulder twice and took delight in his fearful expression when he turned around.

“I need to talk to you” she gritted out, glaring at him.

“I… yeah… fine” he stuttered and if she weren’t so pissed, she would find it endearing.

“Alone” she grumbled, glaring at Elia.

“I’ll go and find Arthur” the other girl said, rising from the couch, seemingly unfazed “Have fun, you two” she winked at them and left.

“Care to explain?” she demanded, still glaring at her boyfriend.

“I don…”

“What are you doing here anyway? You hate these kind of things.”

“Mel… I…”

“Just so you know” she interrupted again “We did NOT break up, so I don’t see why you think you can go around thinking you are a free man.”

“You were the one who said we were on a break, whatever you meant by that!” he sputtered indignantly.

_Oh my god, I’m fucking Rachel Green_.

“So what?” she thundered furiously “You thought that gave you the right to get into another girl’s pants, huh?”

She saw his jaw clench and expected him to storm out in a fury…But apparently the Lord Protector of the Grump still managed to surprise her. He grabbed her face and clashed his mouth to hers, she parted her lips and let out a hum of delight as his tongue explored her mouth, his warm breath filling her, intoxicating her. His rough hands caressing her cheeks delicately, almost reverently, made her shiver. _Lord, how she had missed this._

When they parted, lips swollen and out of breath, they gazed at each other adoringly until Lord of the Seven Grumpylands decided to ruin the moment.

“I… I’m sorry Mel, I didn’t mean… I mean… I wasn’t going to come… and I had plans for… you know, us… But….” He rambled.

She surged up and pecked his lips, successfully stopping his blubbering.

“Shut up” she whispered on his parted lips.

“I love you, Mel” He whispered back, his cheeks flushing a darker shade of pink. She smiled.

“I love you too, Stannis.”

“And I don’t want to be on a break anymore” he mumbled.

“Me neither” she murmured, kissing his cheek. “Come on, now” she said dragging him by the arm.

“Where to?” he asked puzzled.

“To have our own Valentine’s Day celebration, of course.”

“H-here?” he stammered.

“We ruined our chance for a decent one, so we’ll have to improvise” she retorted turning around to look at him. His face had grown slightly pale but he nodded and followed her without a Word.

Now, she had to find the laundry room where she was sure they wouldn’t be bothered. Who said Salla and Selyse didn’t came out with good ideas from time to time?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'll keep writing fics where they can't be apart from each other. Nobody can't stop me.  
> FUCK YOU CANON!  
> *Hops into the train of denial*


End file.
